Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix)
|artist = ( remix used in-game) |year = 1969 (The Rolling Stones) 2003 (Fatboy Slim Remix) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 2 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Red |gc = Light Green |pictos = 59 |perf = Julia Spiesser |nowc = SympathyDevil }}"Sympathy For The Devil" by is featured on . The game uses a remixed and shortened version by . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman with curly maroon hair in a devil costume. She wears a pair of red horns, a maroon choker, a red ruffle dress with a purple outer corset and purple elements, a pitchfork tail, and red strapped stiletto heels. Remake In the remake, she now has purple hair instead and a red outline. Background The background is a place resembling hell, consisting of red smoke and eyeballs of different sizes looking around, most of them directly at the dancer. Whenever "Woo woo" is sung, the background glows a red tint. Remake The eyeballs now have an eyeshine and the background is now brighter. The background also now pulses red at diffrent times now aswell. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine. They occur one after another: Gold Move 1: Swivel down. Gold Move 2: Get up and put both of your hands up the air slowly. sympathydevil gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 sympathydevil gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 SympathyDevil gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Sympathy For The Devil ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Ain't No Other Man * Baby One More Time * Bad Romance (Monsters) * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Crucified * Never Can Say Goodbye (Best of JD 2) * Oh No! * The Final Countdown Captions Sympathy For The Devil appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Claws * Claws N Paws * Claw Walk * Dancing Devil * Devil Guitar * Devil Wind Up * Diabolical Swing * Feline * Guitar Devil * Play Guitar With The Devil * Praying Devil * Rocking Devil * Scratch Trivia * The background appears in Rock Lobster. * The coach's avatar is one of several avatars that saw changes in later games (the haircut was straight and bobbed in but it is long and curly in and ). * Sympathy for the Devil is the fourth song by Fatboy Slim in the series. ** It is also his third remix in the series. * A poster featuring the coach can be seen in another of Ubisoft's games, "CSI: Hidden Crimes".File:Sympathydevil csihiddencrimes easteregg.jpeg * In the remake, the fire effect appears differently and is slowed down, and the coach fades slower. ** Additionally, the coach is cropped in order to fit the size of the score trackers, which are on the top of the screen and not at the sides like in . Therefore, some parts of her hands get cut away when she raises them up. *** This is the second remade song in which the coach is cropped; the first one being Professor Pumplestickle. *** This is also the third instance of a coach being cropped, after Funkytown s coach in Jamaican Dance s mashup and Professor Pumplestickle. * In the menu square, the coach s glove is on her left hand. ** The purple glove on her right hand is also shorter than it is, and the choker is not present either. * The coach was going to have a different avatar from that can be found in the files. It was going to look like s version of the avatar * The avatar from has a choker, but in later games, the choker is removed, despite the coach wearing a purple choker in the routine. *In the gameplay teaser, the title is incorrectly written as "Sympathy For Devil" (without the "The"). *A sticker of the song's eyeballs can be unlocked in by dancing to Bad Guy three times. Gallery Game Files Devil_cover_jd2.png|''Sympathy For The Devil'' Deviljd4.png| avatar 37.png|Avatar on Sympathy For The Devil.png|Avatar on and later games 20037.png|Golden avatar 30037.png|Diamond avatar pictos-sprite sympathy.png|Pictograms Sympathydevil jd2 background.png| score screen background In-Game Screenshots sympathymenu.png|''Sympathy For The Devil'' on the menu Sympathydevil jd2 ready.png| ready screen Sympathy_For_The_Devil4.jpg|Gameplay Promotional Images SFTDCoach.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements pastille_icons_devil.png|Beta avatar Others Sympathydevil csihiddencrimes easteregg.jpeg|The coach s appearance on a poster in CSI: Hidden Crimes Crucifiedmu_start.gif|''Love You Like A Love Song'' being "burnt" by the coach in Crucified s Mashup sympathydevil jdnow hands glitch.png|Glitch with the coach s hands (Remake) Videos Official Music Video Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) Teasers Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplay Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance 2 Extractions Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation it:Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) es:Sympathy For The Devil Category:Songs Category:1960s Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs by Fatboy Slim Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Shortened Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Deceased Artists Category:Remixes Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser